nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Griamore/Plot
Vaizel Fight Festival arc He is first seen in Biron, having gone there after receiving a report that Elizabeth was sighted. Since the princess is nowhere to be seen, he quickly considers it a false report and to ruthlessly kill innocent citizens who reported about her. Noticing the trouble and incapable of being a bystander of such injustice, Elizabeth shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she would not forgive his injustice, he retorts, whilst lifting her up with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. Suddenly, he is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. At evening, he stays guard outside the room in which Elizabeth and Veronica are in, and worriedly questions the latter as to what had happened when Veronica gets angry at her younger sister. As Veronica leaves the room and orders him to guard Elizabeth inside, he then does so, despite him initially protesting that he was the former's guard. While he is guarding the room, King, using his telekinesis, makes the cup on the table fall down, in an attempt to distract Griamore in order for Meliodas to enter the room without his detection. The Sin of Wrath then defeats him in the fraction of a second, before the cup even hits the ground. Later, Veronica wakes him up, and he informs her about the events that had occurred, but is stopped from chasing them immediately by her, who cryptically states that they have already made their move. An unarmored Griamore, along with Howzer, is later revealed to have joined the fighting festival in Vaizel, in which he is assigned to fight against Matrona after advancing through the preliminaries. After the mysterious lady removes her cloak and reveals her resemblance to Elizabeth, Veronica, who is present in the audience, tries to stop Griamore from battling. He, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed during the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady such as Elizabeth, readies himself, and as the battle begins, is immediately punched by Matrona in the stomach with relentless attacks. He, however, stating that he cannot be defeated when his pride is wounded, uses his ability, "Wall", to create a spherical defensive barrier around himself, and states his intentions of using the barrier's omnidirectional expansion to push Matrona out of the ring without actually touching her. Glaring at Meliodas, he then declares in his mind that he will be the one to defeat Meliodas, since though he does not care much about the Deadly Sins' plot, the Sin of Wrath had disgraced him and caused him to disappoint Veronica, something that the Holy Knight considers to be absolutely not allowable. He then remembers an episode of the past, when he was role-playing as a horse, with a much younger Veronica riding on him as he does so. Seeing her being downcast, he notices her crying, as she informs him that she had overheard her father and Zaratras discussing about Elizabeth not being her biological sister like Margaret, but adopted, and to be originally from the kingdom of Danafor. When he asks her as to what Gilthunder and Howzer had told her about this matter, she tells him that she had not told either, as Gilthunder was busy guarding her sister, and Howzer couldn't keep a secret, and also that she told him since he always obeys her orders, and wouldn't not disclose this information to anyone if she ordered so, shocking him. In the present, as Matrona is struggling with his ability, Griamore reveals that it is a physical manifestation of his conviction to protect Veronica at all costs, and states that Meliodas will be humiliated by him next. That enrages Matrona, who, declaring that she wouldn't let that happen, destroys the barrier with a fully powered punch, and then punches Griamore in the face, which defeats him and sends him flying out of the ring. Sometime afterward, Howzer heads to the place where Griamore landed, where he finds Veronica to already be helping her subordinate, and asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Vaizel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Griamore then looks on, as Veronica explains to Howzer that their primary priority was Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion that will endanger her, then watching in surprise when the Holy Knight, in return, instructs them to not ruin the fighting festival, and merrily enjoys the fact that he will be able to personally witness Meliodas and Ban's battle. When Guila and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica, stating that the attack has begun before Elizabeth has been found, then instructs Griamore to find and protect Elizabeth. Veronica and Griamore soon discover Elizabeth, Hawk and an unconscious Meliodas, where Veronica then finds that the pendant she had given Elizabeth earlier is on Meliodas' neck. Griamore, without interrupting, watches as Veronica tries to drag Elizabeth with her back to the capital, and Meliodas suddenly regains consciousness and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth instead. Veronica, now convinced that Elizabeth has been brainwashed, recalls her and Griamore's meeting with Hendrickson earlier. Back in the present, Veronica chants an incantation, which causes the Goddess Amber, the stone on Elizabeth's pendant, to shine brightly, and Meliodas to disappear mysteriously. Griamore, dumbstruck that the method has worked, watches as Veronica again tries to convince Elizabeth that Meliodas is a demonic being, since only they are affected by the Goddess Amber. While Elizabeth continues to resist and refuse to return to the capital, Griamore, on Veronica's orders, forms a barrier around Elizabeth using "Wall" to forcibly take her back. As Griamore boasts on his barrier's strength, Ban suddenly wakes, and takes Veronica hostage. Griamore demands Ban to let go of Veronica, and is relieved when Jericho's surprise attack on the Sin allows Veronica to escape. Guila walks towards the scene, and after Griamore releases his barrier around Elizabeth, extends her hand to help Elizabeth. Veronica, stopping Guila, declares that she will take Elizabeth. Guila argues that her duty also included a princess' protection, and when Veronica argues, dismisses her authority and threatens to use force. Griamore, unable to witness such insolence, surrounds Guila and Jericho in a barrier, and reinforces it when Guila tries to break through. Elizabeth manages to flee while Veronica's attention is focused on Guila. As Veronica chases her sister, Guila, much to his shock, then reveals that she was ordered to retrieve the princess, dead or alive. Despite frantically running towards the princesses, Griamore is unable to stop one of Guila's explosive mines from fatally injuring Veronica. Griamore was in tears as Veronica was dying on Elizabeth laps, blaming himself that Veronica is dying, but Veronica then ordered Griamore to protect Elizabeth befoere passing away. Griamore then broke down in tears which set Guila and Jericho free and they attacked them. Griamore was then defeated by them and asks them what was their goal to which they revealed their plan. During Diane furious attack, Griamore protected the dead body of Veronica, Griamore was crying due to failing to protect Veronica and did not even try to protect Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked calmly towards Griamore and told him about a lake where Veronica and her used to play in when they were kids, and told him to bury her there since it was a place her sister loved. Griamore was surprised to see how strong Elizabeth had become and then realised that Elizabeth is crying to her sister's death but then stating that she will stop the Holy Knights for sure. Griamore later took Veronica dead body to her favourite place called Pernes to bury her as requested by Elizabeth. His helmet was left behind for Hawk to claim it. Kingdom Infiltration arc At some point, Griamore return back to Liones where he found Hendrickson who was in Merlin's old ruined castle with the recaptured Elizabeth. As Hendrickson tried to take away Elizabeth dagger, Griamore used Wall on her arm to protect her while scolding her that it would make Veronica sad if she do that from Hendrickson which the latter turn around to find him and was shock to see him alive as many people believed he died in Vaizel from Diane's attack. As Griamore declares that he'll stop Hendrickson's sinister plan while placing Wall around Elizabeth for protection, the Great Holy Knight swiftly appears behind Griamore asking him if it's his last words and slashes him with Hellblaze-infused sword but was repelled by Wall. When Dreyfus appears, Griamore expressed joy as father and son charged in battle against Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Griamore fought strong against Hendrickson as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rotted while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamore used Wall to trap Hendrickson while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendrickson, until Dreyfus somehow slipped and hit Elizabeth, causing her to bleed to death. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamore went to tend to the princess wound as was bleeding too much while Griamore wonder if he had failed Veronica wishes. Hendrickson, however, easily break out of Wall while saying that the Heavens seem to be on his side as he elbow punch Griamore in the face which sent the latter flying out of the window which enrage Dreyfus and attacked Hendrickson who the latter easily break Dreyfus sword as he said it was the end for him. Griamore watch in horror and helpless as Hendrickson killed his father with Acid Down, leaving only his armor. Later, after recovering, Griamore appeared just in the nick of time when Hendrickson was about to flee from Meliodas' ultimate Full Counter technique and used Wall to temporarily stop, tearfully declaring that it's revenge for his father's death, which was fulfilled when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath unleashed Revenge Counter on the former Great Holy Knight, killing him. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc Following the National Foundation Festival and the rebuilding of Liones, Griamore reunites with Veronica, still regretting his failure to protect her only to be playfully whacked in the head by her. Later they enjoyed the festivities together as they watch a magnificent display of fireworks. At the award ceremony held for the Seven Deadly Sins minus Ban and King who are at the new Fairy King's Forest and Escanor still missing, Griamore attends with Gilthunder and Howzer although felt uneasiness with some of the Holy Knights getting impatient. When Meliodas called out to the Holy Knights who talked behind his back and demanded they step forward to have a voice in the matter revealing to be three members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Deathpierce, Dogedo, and Waillo. During a one-on-one match between Meliodas and Dogedo, Griamore was insulted by the Platinum-ranked Holy Knight of the Six Stars, mocking his late father and being called "Junior Great Holy Knight." But as Meliodas defended Hendrickson and Dreyfus' conviction despite their wrongdoings, Griamore was glad following Dogedo's instant defeat by the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself. After the award ceremony, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer met up with the Seven Deadly Sins and thanked Meliodas for defending his father, while mourning for his death, regretting to not being strong enough to save him. After Merlin instructed them in riddles to find out the truth behind Dreyfus and Meliodas calling them "The Three Misfits", Griamore laughs and remembers their past, debating who got dragged into their childish misfortunes before heading to Dreyfus' room to find clues and answers. Inside his father's room, the three young Holy Knights came to learn of the Demon Clan's symbol in Dreyfus' book, and Griamore and Howzer were shocked after hearing from Gilthunder witnessing the same symbol on Meliodas' forehead in their battle. And then they began to discuss and debate throughout their words and opinions about Dreyfus, believing that Dreyfus is no longer the man he once was and is still alive the whole time although Griamore reluctantly accepted, still not believing the revelation he heard. Istar arc Griamore and the two decided to leave Liones to find the truth which upset Veronica as she wanted to be with him, but promise to return soon. Along their way, they come to a village attacked by a Red Demon. The three bring down the demon, only to be confronted with a greater menace: a Gray Demon. The new enemy overpowers the Holy Knight, and they succeed in killing it only thanks to the aid of an unexpected ally: Hendrickson, now free of the demon blood. After killing the Gray Demon, the three confront Hendrickson for his misdeed which the latter agreed it was his fault for all of their troubles, but soon revealed what happened ten years between him and Dreyfus, which turns out that Hendrickson was shortly possessed by a demon who was trapped and injured at the bottom of Danafor who happen to be Fraudrin, a member of the Ten Commandments. However, Dreyfus offered his body to spare Hendrickson which he did and continued to do so to this day. Hendrickson revealed that he is a change man and wanted to free Dreyfus which the group agreed to work together and train to defeat the Ten Commandments, but still don't fully trust Hendrickson. Gilthunder and the others were soon taken to Istar, the sacred land of the Druids where they were taken to train in the Cave of Training, but was soon proven too difficult for them to handle. However, they attempted it once more when the Deadly Sins show up to train as well, where Griamore was pair up with Slader. However, after coming out, Griamore had been transformed back to a child because of the Aonan he met, with Slader holding him in his arms to everyone's surprise and confusion. Ravens arc Griamore appears during Fraudrin's flashback when he enters the town where Dreyfus and Griamore bought an armor set for his knighting ceremony three years ago. Fraudrin also remembers Griamore's determination to becomes a powerful Holy Knight just like Dreyfus. Great Fight Festival arc The child Griamore separated with Hendrickson from Meliodas and the others enter the Great Fight Festival's maze. He manages to reach the end of the maze along the others and is put by Drole and Gloxinia in the fight tournament. When the pairs are formed, Griamore is paired with Hendrickson and both faces Estaro and Arbus. After Gloxinia and Drole were obliterated by Escanor, Meliodas launches into battle against them. There Drole takes all the participants as hostages by enclosing them inside his earth hands. Griamore, along with the other hostages, is teleported to Liones by Gilfrost and observes the battle through his crystal ball. Defensive Battle for Liones arc A month after the festival, when the Ten Commandments invaded Liones, is sent to the basement along with the other women and children of the castle under the care of Jericho. Griamore decides to take a breath, allowing him to be saved from being taken hostage by Grayroad. Griamore appears when Fraudrin is finally expelled from the body of Dreyfus. Seeing him, Fraudrin gets distracted enough for Dreyfus to attack him with his Tenkan Hagokujin. Griamore runs and happily reunites with his father, although he gets confused when he asks about his child appearance. When Fraudrin reveals to have survived Dreyfus's attack revealing his Full Size power, he unleashes a great attack on Hendrickson, Dreyfus and Griamore. Griamore is taken out of danger by his father, which causes them to be the only ones who did not enter Merlin's Perfect Cube. Later, when Meliodas appears and overpowers Fraudrin, Griamore and Dreyfus sees astonished his power deployment. When not seeing more options, Fraudrin decides to concentrate all its power to self-destruct and take to all Liones of the map, including to Dreyfus and Griamore. Dreyfus tells Griamore that he will be with him until the end, but Griamore refuses and after letting go of his father, he creates a barrier around him and Fraudrin. Knowing that he intends to sacrifice himself, Veronica and Dreyfus yell at him to stop. Inside the barrier, Fraudrin asks Griamore to undo it, but Griamore cries and asks him not to kill anyone. In the end, due to the feelings of his time inside Dreyfus, Fraudrin gives up his plan and promises Griamore not to kill anyone and asks him to return to his father's side. After this, Griamore undoes his barrier and returns with his father. There, Fraudrin asks Meliodas to kill him once and for all. Griamore screams that he does not, but Fraudrin is brutally murdered by Meliodas. After the battle in Liones ended, Griamore cries for Fraudrin's death when he was in bed with Veronica. Seeking to comfort him, Veronica gives him a kiss on the forehead, this being what finally breaks the spell of the Aonan, returning Griamore to its normal form. He was attacked by Guila, who thought he was doing something depraved to Veronica after seeing him naked. Prelude to the New Holy War arc Griamore is seen next to Veronica in front of Fraudrin's grave. After the formation of the alliance between Liones and the Four Archangels, Griamore has a conversation with Dreyfus about his recent experiences, expressing his concern for Veronica because Margaret has been taken as a vessel of one of the Archangels. Griamore expresses that the Archangels are like messiahs and that he is happy that they help them against the demons, but his father warns him that some of them have the ability to brainwash people. Dreyfus claims to know this from Fraudrin's memories, recognizing that although his actions were unforgivable, he was motivated by the same feelings of companionship as them. When his father falls asleep, Griamore covers him with a blanket wondering if his father was really defending the demons. New Holy War arc Griamore attends the alliance meeting to decide the strategy for the Holy War. When the forces are divided, Griamore is designated as the commander of the Defense Force to guard the eastern gate of the kingdom. Griamore is surprised when Gilthunder declares that he will go to Camelot to protect Margaret. Before Howzer and Gilthunder left, Griamore claims that he would protect Veronica and the kingdom with full force. When the Holy War is unleashed, Griamore confronts the demons attacking Liones. An especially powerful Silver Demon appears at the east gate and ends with the entire Griamore's squadron. Griamore tries to defend himself using his Wall, but the demon manages to break it and pierce his body with its darkness. There, Dreyfus appears and manages to save Griamore from the demon using Full Size. Griamore is surprised to see that his father has Fraudrin's power. When a rain of rays of light and darkness begin to fall on the kingdom from another distant battle, Griamore still wounded is charged by his father out of danger. While evacuating the kingdom, Griamore and Howzer finds a fainted Gilthunder and Margaret, and takes them to a room in the castle. When Gilthunder wakes up, Griamore tolds them what happened along Howzer. Griamore and Howzer talk about how surprising is that Hendrickson is still alive even in such situation, to which Veronica says that Griamore is the one who always makes others worry about him, while Griamore says that he is the one who cares about her training with swords. Howzer interrupts by saying that both should be said to love each other at once, causing Veronica to spit out her surprise. Demon King arc With the end of the Holy War, Griamore attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There, he is seen holding Veronica in his arms and having a drunken moment with Howzer and Gilthunder. The next day Griamore attends to the party organized by king Bartra. There, Bartra asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king, revealing that Margaret and Gilthunder have already reject the same offer saying that they are not cut out for the job, and Griamore and Veronica cant take over neither. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to Demon Realm with Meliodas. The next day, Elizabeth and Meliodas have an emotional farewell at the entrance to the Demon Realm. Elizabeth goes to the entrance thinking that she will not look back and that she does not regret anything she did up until then, so from there she will always look go ahead with Meliodas. However, before being able to cross the entrance, a gigantic rock is detached from a nearby boulder and falls over Elizabeth, seemingly crushing her to death. Everyone, especially Meliodas, can not help but look with horror that the curse was not broken after all. However, Elizabeth is saved in the last minute by Merlin who teleport she to safety just in time. Merlin then uses Curse Discovery to reveal that Elizabeth's curse was restored. Meliodas tries to destroy it once more, impressing GIlthuner, Howzer and Griamore with his new power that is in the same level that of the Demon King. Shortly after returning to the castle of Liones, Bartra is informed by Hawk and Escanor that the Demon King had resurrected and summoned an Indura demon. Alarmed by the situation, the king orders that the kingdom and the surrounding areas be immediately evacuated. Griamore takes charge of alert Hendrickson and Dreyfus. When a small Indura clone appears in Liones, Howzer orders the knights to retreat along with the wounded while he, Griamore and Gilthunder confront it. Noticing that it is an enemy different from the demons they usually see, the three decide to go with everything unleashing their Trinity Attack: Hexagonal Graveyard. This however does not harm the Indura in any way who easily incapacitates them with a cut of its sharp tongue. When Griamore regrets that the Seven Deadly Sins are not there, Gilthunder says that they can not always just depend on them and gets up saying he can still fight. When the Indura is about to kill them, Escanor appears and shields the three by taking the attack with his body. Howzer recalls that King told him that he had lost his Sunshine power, so he could not face the Indura clone in his state. However, Escanor affirms that he will protect the future of young people like them even at the cost of his life. When Escanor is injured again trying to face the Indura clone, Howzer and Griamore wonders how could he stand being more injured than them. The three couldn't do anything but watch how Escanor is put in the verge of death after asking them to scape. However, Escanor is saved in the last second by Mael, who destroy the Indura and heals Escanor along with Gilthunder, Howzer and Griamore. Howzer get amazed by Mael's power. The three hears with ashtoniment how Escanor ask Mael to return Sunshine to him, even with this means that the power will end killing him for sure after one fight. While in middle of the battle with the Sins the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia, a frightened Griamore make sures to Veronica to stay with her to the end. Current arc When a soldier enters the castle announcing that the Seven Deadly Sins defeated the Demon King, Griamore rejoices just like everyone else present. However, he hears when the soldier informs the king that Escanor died in battle. When Gilthunder suddenly leaves, Howzer and Griamore keep telling him that he must be there to congratulate Meliodas. Crying, Gilthunder explains that he can't imagine what the Sins must be going through with Escanor and that he can't even think to tell them. His friends agree with him, so Griamore offers the three to go out drinking that night. As they walk the streets, the three talk about Escanor. As Griamore says that Escanor's death is as if for them Howzer died, Howzer asks him why, to which Griamore says he is just an example. Gilthunder states that Escanor's determination to risk his life was real and that until the end he kept a smile for them, which is a resolution that not everyone has. When Howzer says it will be like that one day, Gilthunder and Griamore call him cocky, angering him. Gilthunder, however, says he will succeed because, as Escanor said, the future of youth is as bright as ever. When Griamore refuses to go to his house to drink, preferring to go to Howzer's, he says that his parents would be angry and that he proposed the out to begin with. Howzer wonders if it is that Griamore does not want to uncover the child he hides. After toasting, Griamore expect someone to "stay hidden". Howzer wonder what kind of era will come with the gods gone, to which Gilthunder believes it will be an era of peace. However, Vivian suddenly appears saying that when the balance between light and darkness is broken, what will come is the era of chaos. Gilthunder and Howzer are alarmed by Vivian's presence, and Gilthunder claims that Ludociel had killed her. Vivian affirms that it resurfaced as a phoenix thanks to the power of love. Not understanding, Vivian explains that someone took her in her arms begging him to answer and Howzer wonders who could be dumb enough to tell her that. Hearing her say how Dreyfus gave her words of love, Howzer asks Gilthunder if it's true, to which Gilthunder says Dreyfus said some things and then begged Hendrickson to heal Vivian. Griamore then explains that his father took her home to take care of her knowing that the kingdom would not forgive her for her crimes. Vivian then tells Gil that they "broke up" since her eyes opened with true love. Vivian tells Griamore that he can call her mom from now on, which annoys Griamore. Gilthunder then asks what she meant by an era of chaos, what Vivian says is something Merlin always said. References }} Category:History